Milagro de Luna
by ViriH
Summary: x Ella gitana, Él un joven de familia adinerada, y una misma Luna que hara realidad el deseo de ella. x x el precio que se paga por la felicidad u.u


**Hola a todos**, ¿como están?, bueno yo después de no pasar un ratito por aquí…tengo una buena excusa!,

1ra.- Inicie nuevo semestre en la prepa y no es sencillo u.u apenas llevamos 2 meses de escuela y ya nos evalúan

2da.- mucha tarea! Enserio, no dejan respirar!

Y pues hoy vengo con este fic , que la verdad es un cuento que hice para entrar al concurso "Don Quijote nos invita a leer" y no se si gane o no pero bueno… solo falta esperar; lo único que cambia son los nombres pero en si tooodooo esta escrito como concursara.

Mi inspiración salió un día en que me sacaba la ceja O.o y estaba escuchando la canción "Hijo de la Luna" jejeje

No pondré que cambio de escena ni nada por el estilo, lo dejare tal y como lo mande para concursar, sip?

Bueno los dejo con la lectura disfuten!!! n.n

**Los personajes pueden tener posible OCC y OC**

**Como ya todos sabrán ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto lo hagó sin animo de lucro solo para mero entretenimiento.**

**Milagro de Luna **

Sakura, una joven gitana muy hermosa, su cabello aunque de un extraño color rosa, muy hermoso, sus ojos verde jade, su tez blanca, alta y complexión media, corría por las calles de Londres junto con su amigo Naruto, su inseparable compañero de cabello rubio desordenado y unos hermosos ojos azules y tez morena, ambos corrían lo más que podían para refugiarse de los soldados de la iglesia; Sakura dobló a su derecha y entró a un pequeño callejón, mientras Naruto giró a su izquierda, los soldados que la perseguían siguieron de largo, ante esto, Sakura se sintió más aliviada y se recargó en la pared donde poco a poco se fue resbalando, hasta que estaba sentada en el piso, con su falda roja dispersa alrededor formando un gran círculo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, lo que denotaba cansancio y que poco a poco su acelerada respiración se fue calmando, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, sus manos en su regazo sostenía un pequeño bulto, una bolsita de cuero.

-Por lo menos pude juntar un poco de dinero antes de que aparecieran los soldados- habló para sí la joven, que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, poco a poco fue abriéndolos y descubrió que el sol ya se estaba ocultando gracias a los tonos anaranjados en el cielo, se levantó del lugar donde había permanecido sentada y camino de regreso a la calle principal.

En la plaza de la ciudad, gente paseaba, algunas parejas se veían caminar, personas mayores, y niños jugando, varía gente se amontonaba en cierto punto donde se escuchaba una alegre melodía ejecutada por un pandero, que tocaba un joven muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules, a su lado, una joven de cabello rosa claro y ojos jade, se encontraba bailando, frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña bolsita donde la gente les depositaba una o varias monedas, que ella siempre agradecía con una enorme sonrisa, las horas pasaban y solo tomaban unos pequeños descansos para recuperar el aliento; y así llegó el atardecer, Sakura y Naruto recogía su ganancia para retirarse, en el momento que ella se ponía en cuclillas para recoger su bolsita, un joven apuesto hacia lo mismo y le daba cinco monedas de oro en la mano.

-Te he estado observando todo el día, y bailas muy bien, ayer te iba a entregar estas monedas, pero saliste corriendo y no me dio la oportunidad- Mencionó el joven recién llegado, con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

--Oh, pues gracias, eres muy amable-. respondió Sakura con un rubor - Pero vaya que es muy apuesto, ¿Por qué me estará hablando?, por su ropa parece que es de alta sociedad- pensó mientras que con su mirada observaba el rostro del joven. Y claro, tenía razón al decir que es apuesto, cabello negro, desordenado, ojos azabaches, que hacían que cualquiera rogara por tan solo aquella mirada que hacía perturbar los sentidos, Tez blanca y fina, tan perfecta como la de una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo, tan masculino.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Y el tuyo?

La joven, de ojos jade al escuchar el apellido bajo la cabeza, mostrándose sumisa y contestó- Sakura, -mucho gusto en conocerlo señor-

-No es necesario que tengas formalidades conmigo, -hizo un pequeña pausa- me tengo que ir, espero verte mañana aquí- Y así el joven partió el camino y dejó sola a Sakura con sus pensamientos- Eso fue raro, pero era muy apuesto, lástima que sea de la familia Irujo.

-¿Oye? ¿Quién era ese? ¿Te molestó?- Preguntó inquieto Naruto-

-Calma, solo hablamos, y mira me dio cinco monedas de oro- respondió muy feliz Sakura -Vamos a comprar algo de comer-

-Si, comamos Zarangollos, ¿si?- preguntó ilusionado su mejor amigo-

-¿Zarangollos? eso lo comimos la vez pasada, ¿Qué tal mejor Merluza?-

-No, yo quiero Zarangollos- sostenía Naruto, haciendo un mohín como niño chiquito.-

-¡Ya sé! que tal una carrera de aquí al restaurante "Luisón", el que gane, comemos su elección-

-Sí-

En un restaurante

-Increíble que me hayas ganado-

-¿Por qué?

-Es que me resbalé con una piedra, eso no fue justo-

-Tu no la esquivaste, tonto, no es mi culpa que no te fijaras-

-Pero...pero...-

-Nada, un trato es un trato-

-Esta bien, mi palabra es mi honor-.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde esa vez en la plaza, donde también fue la última vez que vio a Sasuke, pero todos los días espera, siempre atenta por si lo llegaba a encontrar.

Caminando por las calles, iban Naruto y Sakura después de su espectáculo

-Oye, más al rato te alcanzo, tengo que recolectar algo- Habló repentinamente Sakura

-¿Segura?, te acompaño-

-No, está bien, no tardaré-

-Esta bien, pero no tardes o saldré a buscarte.-

-Si

Así, Naruto siguió caminando hasta que ya no se divisó, Sakura se fue hacia la dirección opuesta.

-¿Por qué a Sasuke ya no lo he visto?- suspiraba-¿Qué se sentirá ser de alta sociedad?, No me molesta en lo absoluto ser gitana, al contrario, estoy muy orgullosa de ello, pero... -movió su cabeza en forma de negación- en que estoy pensando, además, el nunca se fijará en mí, ya ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver, capaz y se casó ya,- se debatía en sus pensamientos; llegó hasta una pequeña colina donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la luna llena, se sentó en el pasto, y empezó a hablar con la mejor confidente que en ese momento estaba presente: la Luna.

Empezó a hablar con ella como si la Luna pudiera responderle, al poco rato ya, estaba llorando, pidiéndole que algún día ella pudiera casarse con un gitano, y así poder dejar de pensar el Sasuke, que en esos cinco meses, todas las noches, le robaba el sueño. Se quedó dormida en ese lugar; despertó y estaba acostada en su cama.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Preguntó con confusión

-Que bueno que despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado y fui a buscarte y te encontré dormida en la colina, me preocupaste- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Oh, no tenías porque.-

Ese mismo día, en la plaza principal, bailando, se fijó que alguien la observaba fijamente, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en un árbol viéndola bailar, con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sakura, al percatarse, se empeñó en que sus movimientos fueran más delicados y gentiles; Al terminar el día, Sasuke, se acercó a ella, desde ese día todo era rutina, ella bailaba y él la observaba, cuando terminaba se acercaba a ella y daban un paseo, así fue el siguiente año, ambos se conocían y eran muy amigos y para Sasuke fue enamoramiento, y eso lo comprobó el día en que, al terminar Sakura de bailar, se acercara un hombre algo pasado de copas y la sujetarla por la cintura intentando besarla, Sasuke, al ver esto, no dudo en salir corriendo a ayudarla y propinarle una serie de golpes al hombre, esa noticia salió en los periódicos locales, "UCHIHA SASUKE, SALIENDO CON UNA GITANA" , la familia Uchiha al leer esto, le ordenaron que dejara de verla, cosa que el desobedeció diciendo que era para ella más que amiga y, aunque ella no lo supiera, él se declararía, su padre al saber lo le ordenó que si la llegaba a ser parte de la familia, no se haría responsable de sus actos, pero Sasuke la defendería con su vida, incluso, de su padre.

-Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que debo decirte, ¿Me acompañarías al parque?- Preguntó serio, cosa que a Sakura no le sorprendió ya que el siempre fue así.

-Claro- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Verás, estos últimos años me he sentido feliz de estar contigo y.,.. cuando alguien más se te acerca, me siento muy celoso y... yo te quería pedir que...Sakura ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?- Sakura abrió los ojo de par en par, y después de unos segundos , le respondió, - Sasuke, tu me gustas y mucho, te diría que sí pero... tu y yo solo podremos ser amigos, no somos de la misma clase social y tienes una reputación que cumplir- No me importa, yo ya hablé con mis padres acerca de esto y, aunque mi padre no estuviera de acuerdo, los demás si, y a mí con eso me basta,- Sakura al escuchar esto , sus ojos se iluminaron y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos,- Entonces, sí acepto casarme contigo.- Sasuke abrazó a Sakura y ella correspondió, él se separó un poco, sus rostros estaban muy juntos y sus labios poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta que se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Horas más tarde

-¡Qué Sasuke hizo qué?- Sakura le acababa de dar la noticia a Naruto el cual casi se le disloca la mandíbula al abrirla por la impresión.

-Lo sé, al principio no le creí- Habló Sakura con un tono carmín en sus mejillas

-Y entonces, ¿Se casarán?- Preguntó un poco temeroso Naruto, aunque en su voz también parecía triste, ya que no solo perdería a una amiga, que mas bien consideraba como hermana, siempre estuvieron juntos en todo y ahora, ella se iría.

-Descuida, se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es, no, aunque me vaya, espero que tu puedas acompañarme, me sentiré sola sin mi hermano- Consoló Sakura a Naruto

-¿Segura?

-Sí- Contestó con un voz calmada la joven.

La boda se celebró seis meses después, varios gitanos se encontraban ahí, así como duques y aristócratas.

Otros seis mese habían pasado y Sakura había soportado varios insultos por parte de su suegro, pero siempre estaba Sasuke que la defendía, aunque también su queridísimo mejor amigo, Naruto, que no la abandonaba ni un solo segundo.

-Sasuke, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Habló felizmente Sakura a su esposo. -

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado.-

-Pues sí y no, tengo varias nauseas y mareos.-

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto aun sin tener un idea de lo que su esposa trataba de decir.-

-Sasuke... serás padre- Ante esto él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- Pero... pero...-No sabía que decir, esa era una de las mejores noticias que le daban en su vida- Te amo-Sakura empezó a llorar, solo muy pocas veces le decía un "Te amo", no le decía seguido, pero le decía a su manera que él la quería, aunque cuando lo hacía, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Nueve meses han pasado desde que Sasuke se enteró de que sería padre, en ese momento su esposa se encontraba en labor de parto, doce horas más tarde, en la mansión se escuchaba un llanto al parecer de un pequeño niño, Sakura acostada en la cama, exhausta por el esfuerzo y Sasuke, con su hijo en brazos.

-Sabes, creo que tendrá el cabello rubio, pero...- Miró a su esposa con un poco de sorpresa.

-Sabes que yo nunca te engañaría, pero creo que la razón será que hace unos años pedí a la Luna casarme con alguien que me valore, y la Luna me lo concedió, pero tal vez como paga quería un niño albino, y... no me sorprende que sea rubio, y con ojos de color.- Terminó de relatar Sakura.

Tres meses después.

Sasuke tuvo que salir por asuntos políticos, y Naruto ese día también había salido, en ese momento Sakura y Kakeru, así decidieron ponerle a su hijo, se encontraban en la estancia, Sakura cantándole una canción de cuna al niño.

-Sabes, No se porqué el niño salió con ojos de color gris y con cabello rubio, ¿Qué te anduviste revolcando con otro hombre?-Habló con malicia el Sr. Fugaku que en ese momento estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-No señor, para nada, yo respeto muchísimo a su hijo, como para hacerle algo así.- Hablaba Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, sujetando con un poco más de fuerza a su hijo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sabes, yo siempre esperé a que mi hijo se fuera, al igual que tu estúpido amigo, para matarte, y esta es una excelente oportunidad.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con miedo Sakura mientras retrocedía un poco-

-Sabes que tu nunca me agradaste y si te mato mi hijo podrá encontrar a alguien mejor.- Mencionaba mientras arrinconaba a Sakura contra una pared, de sus ropas saco un pequeño sable, y sin darle tiempo a Sakura a reaccionar, se lo enterró en el pecho, Sakura cayó al piso, un poco mareada por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún así sosteniendo a su hijo con toda sus fuerzas. El Sr. Fugaku, cargó en brazos a la muchacha casi inconsciente y la llevó a una pequeña colina, donde años atrás ella había hablado con la Luna, la misma Luna que ese día vería su muerte.

-Sabes, te dejaré aquí con tu hijo, como está haciendo frió no durarán mucho los dos.- Hablaba mientras el Sr. Fugaku daba media vuelta y se retiraba de por donde se había llegado.

Una hora después.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Sasuke- Saludó con cortesía una mucama.

-Buenas noches, ¿Ha visto a mi esposa?

-No señor-

-¿Y a mi padre?-

-Acaba de llegar.-

-Gracias.-

En ese momento su padre pasaba por un pasillo y ahí lo detuvo Sasuke

.

-¡Padre!-

-Dime hijo.-

-¿Y mi esposa? -

-¿Cuál? ¿La vulgar gitana? ¿La que te engañó?, si de esa hablas tal vez la encuentres con vida en la colina.-

-¿Qué... qué hiciste?- Y al terminar de hablar se fue corriendo a donde le dijo su padre, cuando llegó a la colina, se acercó a un bulto que allí había, era Sakura, apenas consciente, llorando, ya que hace solo unos momentos su hijo, había dejado de llorar.-

-Sa…Sasuke, Kakeru ha....muerto y yo no pude hacer nada-Decía mientras lloraba ya con sus últimos alientos.-

-No...por favor, resiste...yo... perdóname por no haber llegado antes...no...¿Sakura?- Sin embargo, su esposa ya no respondió.-

-¡Nooo!- y él con su pequeña daga que traía, la sacó, besó a su esposa e hijo, y la enterró en su corazón, cayó junto a ellos y con sus últimas fuerzas, los abrazó a los dos.

**FIN**

Kakeru: extender la ala y volar .

Zarangollos.- es un plato de verduras típico de la huerta murciana, consiste en un revuelto de huevo elaborado con calabacín, cebolla y patata (aunque esta última es prescindible).[1] Se suele servir a temperatura templada o caliente.

Merluza.-Se trata de un guiso de merluza, verduras, limón y vino. Un plato que se puede preparar cualquier día de la semana por su simplicidad.


End file.
